marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilson Fisk (Earth-701306)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-701306 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prisoner, formerly Kingpin of Crime, crimelord | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Bronx, New York, America | Creators = Mark Steven Johnson | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Kingpin started out as an enforcer for a mob boss named Fallon, in which capacity he was hired to kill Jack "The Devil" Murdock after he refused to throw a fight. Years later, Fisk became a crime boss in his own right and successfully hid his criminal activities from the public, although the media picked up on reports of a "kingpin", running all crime in the city. However most just thought of it as a urban myth. He hired Bullseye to kill Nicholas Natchios (attempting to frame Natchios as the Kingpin in the process) when after years of partnership Natchios intended to end their friendship. He was successful, but Fisk also wanted Natchios' family killed as well and hired Bullseye to kill Natchios' daughter, Elektra, as well as the troublesome Daredevil. After he supposedly killed Elektra, Bullseye lost to Daredevil, although he revealed that Fisk was really the Kingpin during the fight. Having learned of his assassin's failure, Daredevil and Kingpin confronted each other in a final showdown. Due mainly to his injured shoulder, stabbed by Elektra when she believed him to be her father's killer, Daredevil was severely beaten by Fisk, who unmasked him, revealing that Daredevil was really "the blind lawyer from Hell's Kitchen", Matt Murdock, who Kingpin met at the party that took place prior to Nicholas Natchios' death. Daredevil nevertheless managed to make a comeback, triggering the sprinkler system in Fisk's office, thus allowing him to "see" his opponent while rendering Fisk practically blind, and subsequently taking Fisk down by breaking his legs. Daredevil prepared to kill Fisk to take revenge for his father and for Elektra by impaling him with a steel pike, but let the Kingpin live so as not to stoop to his level. Instead, Daredevil left Fisk for the police, who had learned of his identity as the Kingpin. Fisk threatened to tell everyone who Daredevil really was, until Daredevil pointed out that revealing to his prison inmates that he had been beaten by a blind man was the equivalent of suicide. Nevertheless, Kingpin swore that he'd get out of jail soon and that he'd be back to kill Daredevil, who merely said he would be waiting. | Powers = | Abilities = * He has demonstrated great strength in his battle with Daredevil. | Strength = * He can lift 650 pounds. | Weaknesses = * Even though he is very strong, it also makes him slow, because of that Daredevil could defeat him with his fast reflexes. | Equipment = | Transportation = * He has a limo. | Weapons = | Notes = *Late actor Michael Clarke Duncan portrays Wilson Fisk in Daredevil. | Trivia = | Links = * }} From Marvel Database, a Wikia wiki. pl:Wilson Fisk (Ziemia-701306) es:Wilson Fisk (Tierra-701306) Category:Fisk Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:2003 Character Debuts